Deception Book 1: Flower Petals
by HellsVixen AKA Dark
Summary: Konoichi, the name given to a female ninja. What many have forgotten today is that the actual definition of a Konoichi, is a female who uses sex as their tool or cover for their assignment. Akane knew this well. having been placed on a team of information gatherers as a genin. now she must help save her village by leaving it. OOC, OC, AU.
1. Chapter 1 Deceptive Goodbye's

**F** **lower** **P** **etals**

 **Summary:**

 **Konoichi, the name given to a female ninja. What many have forgotten today is that the actual definition of a Konoichi, is a female who uses sex as their tool or cover for their assignment. Akane knew this well. having been placed on a team of information gatherers as a genin. now she must help save her village by leaving it and striking out to gather the information she so desperatly needs, with the help of a few friends that is.**

 **Chapter 1. Deceptive Goodbye's**

 **The faint zipping of backpacks could be heard in the silence of the night, the soft thump of said packs as they are placed apon backs soon follow. A pair of deep crimson eyes scanned their surroundings as the figure looks around her room one last time. The bare grey walls of her appartment glared back at her in the pale light of the full moon before her gaze fell on a lone photo, in it twin girls with cat tails and ears poked at a young red haired boys cheeks bright smiles on their faces while the boy had a scowl on his, behind the three she stood looking at them as if she were a proud mother. Her first genin team, she would never forget their smiling faces, but this was something she had to do. for the sake of the village. Slowly she walks to her open window her crimson gaze filled with determination as she leaps out of it her long deep red hair flowing out behind her, a whistle clutched tightly in her hand.**

 **After the day she had chopped her long flowing hair off during the chunin exams she had vowed she would never again cut it, yet, now here she was, kunai in one hand, her long tresses in another. a small tear slips down her round face as she cleanly cuts through the strands a soft sigh escaping her parted lips as she feels the weight of her hair leave her head. she watches her long blonde hair fall to the floor before her gaze moves up to the mirror in front of her. Her eyes harden, she was doing this for the sake of the village. A whistle sounds out in the silent night seemingly coming from a nightengale, but she knew diffrent. Her bright blue eyes fall to her bag as she picks it up before leaping out of her open window.**

 **Violet-black hair falls from the hood of a cream colored jacket, one she had worn for most of her life. Memories of her life before now flow through her head as a soft smile graces her light pink lips. she still remembered the day when she first met Naruto, when she was first placed on team 8 with Kiba and Shino, how hard the chinin exams were and witnessing the terror of murder first hand. She had grown so much since then, she could feel it. She grips the fabric in her small hands before letting it fall to the ground hearing the whistle akin to a nightengale's resound in the dark night. She smiles softly knowing this was not goodbye forever as she turns jumpping out of the window of her room.**

 **Deep brown eyes watched the final puff of smoke disapear as she sealed the last of her weapons. a soft chuckle escaping her lips as she thought back to the first time she had trained with her team and how disastorous it was. who would have ever thought that their team would be able to work together so fluidly? She placed the scroll into her backpack. She knew she didn't, she thought the team would fall apart due to their major diffrences. She smiles thinking back how gruling the first day of training with Guy sensei was. a whistle of a nightengale was heard as she picks up her bag and walks out of her hidden training ground. She had to do this no matter how much she didn't want to, she knew in her heart this was not the end of team Guy.**

 **The red head red eyed woman waited by the gates of Konoha a small whistle carved into the shape of a nightengale rested in her palm. Her eyes fell apon the four konoichi as they walk toward her.**

 **"so you've made your desicion?" she asked softly trying not to alert the guard on duty.**

 **each girl nodded before the red head turned running out into the foilage and jumping up into the nearest tree flanked by the four girls.**

 **"We have one stop to make." she called back to them quietly.**

 **The following day screams couls be heard throughout the village and cries of greif soon after. the bodies of five promising Konoichi were found in their apartment's all seeming to have died from either chakra exahution or suicide.**

 **shoulder length straw blonde hair fell out of the four ponytails that had been her tradmark look for so long, it had been four days since the word of the death of Akane Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten had reached Suna. She knew it was her turn to move, her deep teal eyes looked out of her window up to the lit windows of the Kazekage tower. she knew her brother would see her leave, but if sh trusted anyone it would be Gaara. she takes a deep breath as she gathers her bag hoisting it up on her shoulders as she jumps silently out of her window into the cold desert night air. hearing the whistle of a nightengale she takes off into a sprint, never looking back in fear that she would loose her resolve.**

 **Smiling softly Akane looks at Temari knowing that it was hard to leave her loved one's behind. She turns heading out into the desert toward a trading town not to far from Suna, the five Konoichi flanking her.**


	2. Chapter 2 Rebirth

**Discailmer:**

 **Dark: Oopsie I forgot to do the disclaimer in the first chapter lol, Anyway here it is, I in no way own Naruto or it's characters or plot, I do however own my original character's. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 2. Rebirth**

 **A week had passed since the funerals of the konoichi that had died, word of the Kazekage's own sister loosing her life in a mission reached the greaving villagers of Konoha not to long after their own loss. both Suna and Konoha had suffered a heavy blow. It did not take long for a certian orginazation to catch wind of this however, drawing their intrest.**

 **A large packet was slammed down in front of a silver haired man, his well defined muscles tensing as he opened his eyes having fallen asleep during one of the leader's infamous long winded speaches.**

 **"The Fuck!?" He yelled out glaring at the tan stitched up man who had done it. "Why are there so many paper's in this damn thing?"**

 **The tanned man looks down at the packet grimincing.**

 **"How much did these cost?" he asked himself.**

 **A galnce from the man they called leader silenced them his grey ringed eyes demanding for their silence. He pulls a caligriphy brush from his sleave, dipping it in some ink before writing each of the girls names on the wall behind him.**

 **"What do these Konoichi have in common?" he asked expectantly to his organazation.**

 **Each member shifted through their packets, a set of deep red eyes their tomoe spinning annalized each detail they could note.**

 **"All were close to each other in terms of friendship, they seemed to have met up each month for what was assumed as a "girls night out"." he statted. "but oddly enough they seemed to have met every two weeks for the past few months."**

 **The leader writes down the information on the wall humming in confrimation.**

 **"None of their deaths seem to be accidents," the blue haired member spoke up her hand resting on her chin in thought. "konoichi like them would not allow themselves to die from chakra exaustion, much less suicide. Something their own villages failed to notice."**

 **The leader smirks his ringed eyes lighing up.**

 **"Bingo. None of these girls are dead." he ststtted twirling the brush in his fingers. "they are very much alive, the question is, why did they go through all this trouble?"**

 **A man with a lolipop mask raises his hand his whole body squirming in his seat.**

 **"Tobi thinks they are going to try and kill us!" he yelled out excitedly.**

 **"Girls come on out, let's see how I did with you." Akane yelled out from inside the hot springs dressing room.**

 **The first girl walks out her light pink hair in two long pigtails, half of her forehead covered by a hime cut fringe, she wore a cream colored short kimono the skirt puffed out in pleats, deep red detals were printed onto the fabric of the kimono. It was secured with an orange obi.**

 **"you look great Sakura." Akane said smiling. "Or should I say Renge?"**

 **Renge smiles softly her red eyes showing mischief as she walks over to stand by Akane. they watch as two more girls walk out the first with deep red pixie cut hair a short side ponytail on the right side of her head, her bright blue eyes seemed to smile at the two women before her. she smoothes down the fabric of her light pink kimono, a deep purple obi holding in in place. The second had her long violet-black hair loose down her back save for a few strands tucked behind her ear and a small bun holding a small portion of her hair up. She wore a short red Kimono secured with a dark blue obi, her icy blue eyes scanned her surroundings as she smirks at Akane.**

 **"You look like a little innocent flower Ino, Hinata you look so regal." Akane squealed.**

 **A kunai flies past Akane's cheek, Hinata smirking.**

 **"what was that Sayuri?" she hissed out.**

 **"Nice acting Hinata." she chuckles her eyes alight with playfulness.**

 **"It's Sumire." She said as she smoothed out her red kimono sleeves.**

 **"right, right and Ino is Tsubaki." Akane said smiling. "now where are the last of ya!?"**

 **Long free flowing dark brown hair swayed as the next girl steps out her long dark pink Kimono rustling. she looks at the four girls her teal eyes landing on their 'leader' she smiles as she walks over her dark purple obi tied in a neat bow.**

 **"oh Temari you look so beautiful!" Akane squealed out. "oh wait that's right code name's um... Kuroyuri."**

 **Behind Kuroyuri stood a giel with light blue hair and dark brown eyes her kimonoa light pink covered in cherry blossom patterns, she steps forwad her white obi securing her kimono.**

 **"Wow Tenten you look so pretty." Akane statted. "oh right I mean Shion."**

 **Kuroyuri smiles softly, Shion looks at her blankly. Akane turns to the girls a few strands of her orange hair falling free of her low bun, her grey blue eyes flashing in anticipation as she smoothes out the wrinkles in her dark red kimono the light yellow obi holding it in place, her collor falls exposing her shoulders.**

 **"Time to open up shop." she statted a smile gracing her pale pink lips.**

 **"right Sayuri." the girls said following the woman out of the hot springs.**

 **The villagers of a small village outside of Ame stared at the group of women as they passed, At least one man or boy had their eyes on them. Renge and Tsubaki smiled brightly blowing kisses at their admirers while Sumire smirked. Shion looked around bored while Kuroyuri smiles softly at the crowd. Sayuri stops in front of a three story building, the sign covered by a thick red cloth. she grips the edge of the cloth turning to the villagers.**

 **"Welcome." she said smiling brightly. "to the grand opening of Flower Petals."**

 **She pulls the cloth off the sign as it lights up the bright red letters shining proudly.**

 **"we hope to serve you in the near future." she said bowing as she allows the girls to enter smirks lighting up their faces.**

 **'phase two is a go.' Sayuri thought to herself as she to entered the building.**

 **_Author Corner_**

 **Dark: I hope you all like this story. This was just an introduction of how the character's are going to look and act along with some plot line to the story. Please review/follow.**


End file.
